Sonic boom: Everyone has a shadow chapter seven
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Zooey has gone off to find Tails when she find Alexis; I dark goddess that is trying to not follow her father who had sent Flix after Tails in the first place. Alexis takes some dark energy from Tails' and is turning evil. Read more to find out.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic boom or any of the characters except Flix, Wendy, Penny, Wonder and the new character Alexis.**

Chapter Seven:

Zooey was walking in a new part of the forest she had never seen before looking for Tails when she heard a noise. "Hello?" Zooey asked. Zooey saw a girl buttercup hedgehog in a black tank top and a skirt. "Why are you here. Please leave." the girl said as she back from Zooey. "I'm not going to hurt you. I need to find my boyfriend." Zooey said as she walked up to the girl. The girl's eyes glowed blie as Zooey did the same. "Oh no! Please leave!" the girl said as she ran off. "Wait!" Zooey said as she ran after her. The girl threw up her hand and some vines caught Zooey. Zooey broke out and chased sfter the girl. Her eyes glowed blue again as Zooey started to have a aura coming from her and was heading from the girl. Sonic then appeared out of the woods and bumped into the girl. Sonic then had a aura as the girl obtained it. "To late for that." the girl saod as she sighed. "How did you do that?" Sonic asked as he looked at the glowing eyes. "It's my power. I can bend energy and use other people's powers after I catch enough possitive or negative energy." the girl explianed. "What's your name?" Zooey asked. "My name is Alexis the hedgehog. My dad is very dark and this boy named Miles Prower was experience with the dark energy from him. I had to stop my dad from destroying the boy."the hedgehog stated. "Then come with us. We are helping Tails too. He's my boyfriend." Zooey said. "I can't. The plan I'm planning on using is very dangerous and I will need to be the only one around for it." Alexis said as she walked off. "Then don't use it. We have a plan to that might work." Zooey said."Fine. But you better explain to any other people before I come along." Alexis said. Sonic then tried to grab Alexis but she didn't let him. "Do you remeber that I can use your powers?" Alexis said as she ran around Sonic in sonic speed. Somic and Alexis then ran off to the village with Zooey.

Everybody was waiting at the village when they saw a buttercup colored flash fly toward them and land in some ash. "That wasn't Sonic!" Amy stated as she ran over to the crash site to see Alexis waving. Wonder, Alexis, Penny, and Flix eyes started to glow and make an aura as Alexis obtain the aura. "What was that?" Wonder asked as he looked at Alexis. Sonic then came from put the forest with Zooey and stopped beside the others. "Alexis these are my other friend Amy, Flix, Wonder, Wendy, Knuckles, Sticks and you met the rest." Sonic said. "So how was she faster than you if your the fastest thing alive?" Amy asked. "Her power is to use other people's powers anytime after she obtains enough of your karmal energy."Zooey explained. "I can take the energy the form of Tails so tjat he doesn't but that means I habe to absorb all his karmal energy." Alexis explained. "Are you kidding?! That will kill you!" Penny said. "I know."Alexis stated. "No no no no no no NO! Let's atleast try the safer plan first." Zooey said. Alexis agreed as they caught her up on the plan to get Tails to calm down and where they was going as they entered the forest.

Sonic and Alexis was walking when Sonic wondered something. "So if your dad is a dark guy that would make him the dark lord and you..." Sonic started. "A dark goddess. I try everyday to stop me from becoming that but my father knew that a needed to obtain negative karmal energy to turn evil and went after Tails who was holdimg up his anger and rage from his past so that I would have to save him." Alexis finished. "That's horrible." Sonic said. "I know. With the dark karmal energy I will be forced into turning dark so I will have to...you know." Alexis said. Sonic stopped talking and was quiet while Sticks and Wonder was having a chat. "It's been so long." Sticks said. "I know. Why did you run away from the city? You would had thought of the day I fell off the cliff anywhere." Wonder said. "I was afraid that man would come back to hirt me so I had to led him from the city." Sticks said before being kissed by Wonder. Flix then punched Wonder. "THAT'S MY GIRL!!!" Flix shouted as he kicked Wonder. Wonder and Flix was at it until Sticks stopped it. "Wonder. Flix and I are dating." Sticks said. "Oh. Sorry Flix." Wonder said as he picked up Flix. "It's alright. But next time you kiss my girlfriend don't think I'll be easier on you." Flix warned. Wonder rolled his eyes as they continued to walk.

Tails then appeared in front of the group with an orb. "Tails! Please calm down! We're so sorry!" Amy apologized. " _Too late for sorries Amy!!! I can't forgive you_ " Tails said as he threw the orb. Alexis grabbed the orb as it disappeared and her eyes turned red. " _How did you do that?!_ " Tails asked as he made another. Alexis grabbed Knuckles' tazor and Zooey's baton and ran at Tails. Tails disappeared as Alexis put down the tazor and baton and teleported away. "We have to find her before she hurts Tails or herself." Sonic said as he sped off. Tails teleported into a wide range area as Alexis teleported behind him and kicked him into the ground. Alexis then knelt down beside Tails and put her hand his arm. Her eyes glowed reder as Tails' eyes dulled and his aura appeared on Alexis. " _So you can bend energy huh? Well you can't keep me pinned down for long._ " Tails said as he teleported away. Alexis flew into the air and made a vortex. " _Put I can keep you in the same place long enough_." Alexis said as she flew into the vortex and Tails flew out. Alexis then made a dark red orb as she smirked and looked at Tails. " _I thought nobody could destroy you._ " Alexis said as she threw the orb. "Alexis! Stop!" Sonic shouted as he pulled Alexis away. " _I'll be back when that girl_ _is done going crazy!_ " Tails said as he teleported away. Alexis eyes started to dull as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out. "How much energy does that form take?" Sonic said as he picked Alexis up and ran off.

Sonic came back and put Alexis on tthe ground so that Penny could help her. "Um...She took it pertty hard. She'll be up in about half an hour." Penny said as she picked up Alexis and handed her to Sonic. "She tried to kill Tails. I think she got just enough energy to take that form." Sonic said. "We need to keep her from Tails before she takes too much negative energy and goes crazy." Amy said as they walked off. Sonic then told the group what Alexis said about her dad and her being a demigoddess. "So her dad wants her evil so she will follow his footsteps and attacked Tails?" Zooey asked. Sonic nodded as Alexis grunted and opened her eyes. "What's going on? The kast thing I remember was savvimg Amy from that orb Tails threw at her."Alexis said as she stood up and wobbled while Sonuc and Wonder was ready to catch her. "You picked up negative energy and tried to kill Tails." Sonic said as he helped Alexis stay up. "I'm sorry. I have to pick up enough negative energy to overlap it." Alexis explained. "Tails won't forgive us though. He's too corrupted to have the control. We have no choive but to use Alexis's plan." Zooey sighed. Alexis looked at her hand to see her finger tips was grey. "That's not good." Alexis thought.


End file.
